Ten Little Facts About Lucy Weasley
by breeutiful
Summary: She remembers the first time getting kissed by Lorcan Scamander. - LucyLorcan


Title: Ten Little Facts About Lucy Weasley

Rating: T

Summary: Lucy Weasley - the one who didn't fit in. Lucy Weasley/Lorcan Scamander.

Authors Note: Some canon facts have been a bit tweaked, but not majorly so. Any grammar/spelling issues, feel free to bring them up. :)

* * *

Lucy Weasley

1. Ever since she was young, she often wondered why she wasn't named after a war hero like her older sister, Molly, and her many cousins were.

And then, when she turned older she realised just how frustrating it would be to have been named after a war hero and constantly have to live up to other peoples expectations. It was then she realised that she was glad not have been named after someone and was free of having to reach anyone elses aspirations than her own.

2. She was unsure of what house she had wanted to be sorted into. But when she was sorted it was a shock for many, except herself.

Her best friend at the time, Lorcan Scamander, and her cousins Dominique Weasley and James Potter had all been sorted before her into the house of Gryffindor. Her best friends twin, Lysander Scamander, had been sorted into into Ravenclaw. And so, when the Sorting Hat had been place atop her head and within thirty seconds had called out "SLYTHERIN!" there was a stunned silence before her and no applause. No Weasley had ever been sorted into Slytherin before.

3. She has never been asked upfront whether she was a Weasley. She supposes this is because she has long, brown hair instead of the Weasley red, like Molly or her many cousins, or maybe because she wears blue framed glasses.

So when her cousin Hugo Weasley was born with brown hair, she feels glad that she isn't the only one who doesn't have the traditional Weasley red anymore.

4. Her favourite Uncle is Uncle Bill, because he was the only one of her uncles that didn't laugh when she told them she wanted to join the Quidditch team and play as chaser, even if it was the Slytherin team.

Uncle Bill is always the one uncle who believes she can do anything.

6. When she thinks back to the day she first earned respect from the other Slytherins, she can't help but smirk.

She was in fifth year and went off in the true Weasley temper at the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team for refusing to let a female play on the team. Quite basically, she told him and the rest of the team to shove their pride up their arses.

As furious as they were at the time, it paid off and they ended up giving her the position of chaser.

7. When she first came home from Hogwarts for the holidays, nobody looked her in the eye. They just ignored her because apparently they though she was a reincarnation of true evil, just because of the house she was sorted into.

She held her own, taking this in stride, but when she was certain nobody could hear her, she broke down in tears one night into her pillow. She was alarmed when she felt someone slid into her bed beside her, taking her into a warm embrace and murmur that it would be okay.

Even though she was never particularly close to Dominique Weasley, it was she who helped her survive those holidays.

8. She was often doted as being a "bitch" by the whole student body, especially the females of Gryffindor.

The reason she was claimed as such probably was because sarcasm easily dripped off her tongue and she wasn't impressed easily by anyone. When she spoke, she had a long and drawling voice, and she also had the technique of raising one eyebrow perfected.

Although she wasn't liked by the Gryffindor females, Dominique was her best friend.

9. When she was younger, she used to envy her sister in a huge way - the reason being that Molly was the perfect example of a Weasley, with her red hair and sugary sweet kindness.

But when she grows older she starts to respect her older sister, just a little bit, because as many times as she had sworn like a sailor at her, Molly still forgave her.

10. She remembers the first time getting kissed by Lorcan Scamander.

It was during her seventh year at Hogwarts and while she was getting changed after a tiring session of Quidditch practice. She remembers him storming in and walking up to her, then pining her against the wall of the changing rooms and kissing her - not caring about the other Slytherins staring at them in shock. She was in shock, she knew that much.

As he walked away though, looking thoroughly disappointed that she didn't return the kiss and probably thinking that she didn't reciprocate his feelings, did she act. She grasped his arm tightly and pinned him up against the closest wall this time, kissing him as deeply and passionately as she could.

It was then and there that she realised she was in love with Lorcan Scamander.


End file.
